


Overnight

by stellarpromise



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarpromise/pseuds/stellarpromise
Summary: An overdue touch.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Overnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very very loosely set somewhere after 5.4 and into 6.0, but I tagged Underage just in case!  
> This is a gift for a super dear friend of mine. ^^ Happy Valentione's !!

Despite having relinquished his position as Ishgard’s Azure Dragoon, Estinien found himself doing little else other than combat and reconnaissance. The bulk of his time was spent traveling the realm and putting his spear to better use than prolonging the conflict between man and dragon. While he had paid his respects to the family he’d lost, the knight who’d protected their savior, and the woman who gave her life to see it all resolved, it hadn’t brought him any lasting peace, and he found paying that debt back most satisfying in the weight of the lives his action could save. It was meant to be a solitary “rest of his life,” but two Lalafell of entirely-too-stubborn spirit were determined to see his skills employed right beside their friends.

Trying to call them _his_ friends still made him grimace. Not for lack of…care…but their having seen the worst of himself and his judgment made him doubt and wonder why they welcomed him so readily. The Warrior of Light—one of his comrades in the days prior to the advent of his acquisition of sense—could be excused on the basis of their being so damned odd, with skills beyond mortal reasoning and the ability to befriend just about anything animate or not. But the fourth member of their strange party, the boy who looked at him with stars in his eyes and rouge to his cheeks, was one he really could not understand.

Even then, mind clouded by hate and the faint mark of Nidhogg’s own, Alphinaud followed close at heel. He rarely lacked for words as many could attest, but for Estinien his companionable silence said just as much. And even if it had not, his forthcoming confession upon their reunion had.

_“I find that you have occupied my thoughts more often than not. I have feelings for you, romantically.”_

Estinien really hadn’t given him a proper reply, he knew, but he’d brought a hand to the boy’s cheek and followed the inspiration that led to the meeting and parting of breathless lips. He took no small amount of pride in the dazed expression he left behind, but it was still a little disconcerting.

He could see that same expression out the corner of his eye now as he trained against the striking dummy, definitely showing off when delivering a finisher that left it smoldering as ashes. He would gladly pay the consequences to their bookkeeper later for prize of that gaze remaining attached to him. He stretched and shook the sweat from his brow noting with some curiosity the look on Alphinaud’s face.

“What is it?”

He clearly had something he wanted to say with the way he looked back and forth, the he did when he was close to solving some formula. The other Elezen jumped slightly, pulled from his thoughts and too bashful for it to be standard admiration.

“Oh, Estinien,” he said, as though they’d only just bumped into another in a hall and he hadn’t been eyeing the older man for the past 20 minutes. Estinien resisted the urge to roll his eyes and let him go on.

“I…I like it. Your hair.”

 _‘My hair?_ ,' Estinien wondered.

“In your ponytail. It’s nice.”

Alphinaud excused himself with some muttered nonsense and Estinien reached up to brush against his own head. He hadn’t been one to care for it much before, with Lucia wrestling it into something presentable whenever the Azure Dragoon was needed to stand beside the Lord Commander. It’d otherwise be stuck in a messy bun or left loose and shoved unceremoniously into a helmet for hours if not days on end, depending on what he was doing. But it felt a little off to don Iceheart in the careless way he had his original armor though, so he had been giving more attention to it. It helped with his form and focus too, which was good. And, thinking back on Alphinaud’s reaction, he thought that just a bit better.

——

Like any good dragoon he’d taken the newly found weakness and pressed upon it incessantly—wearing his hair up in the boy’s presence and finding excuses to stay close to make him squirm. His reactions were mostly amusing at first, the stolen kisses nearly satisfying, but it’d been weeks since they had been left alone to pursue their desires and the clearly building tension was starting to affect him too.

Relief came some evenings later when the Scions and himself were given leave for a night. Their ever-pressing matters were decided to be not so pressing they couldn’t spare a moment to rest. All it’d taken to send the usually diligent Alphinaud scrambling off to retire was a whispered _Meet me in my room_ and soon the sun had fallen. The older Elezen took his time in his own room's bedroom-adjacent shower, rather surprised to see the seemingly middle-of-nowhere inn containing such a luxury. He’d brushed back his hair, put on small clothes, and mentally ran a checklist on everything they hadn’t been able to do amidst their work. He wanted it to last.

Of course, when he opened the door to a bed with his lover seated somewhat bashfully on top and watched him jump—Alphinaud pulling down the oversize button-up over thin pants that couldn’t hide his very, very interested dick—he quickly dumped those plans with a smirk. The part of him that used to hunger for blood and vengeance hungered still, but for a different kind of satisfaction. A satisfaction he planned to take bit by loving bit out of the meal before him.

Alphinaud, despite his fascination with Estinien’s hair as it was, had chosen to wear his own down. It might’ve been to give him something to hide his unnecessary embarrassment, but Estinien liked the way it hung against his slim shoulders from the front and from behind. He decided to not tease him if it meant the boy would put it any different.

“Eager, were you?”

A frown anyone could only call cute decorated Alphinaud’s lips and he pushed his hair behind his ear. “We have been unable to meet alone for some weeks.”

“Am I to take that to mean you've become unable to satisfy yourself?” he said, walking over, kneeling, and leaning in to nip at the wrist still lingering in the air.

Alphinaud shuddered a bit, knowing better than to feed into that dialogue when it’d only delay the main event. They were too short on time, like always, and he wanted get moving. So, he pulled back his hand and caught Estinien’s lips with his own, licking gently and inviting him to take over their kiss. He wrapped his arms around Estinien’s neck and tried to pull him closer, but met resistance. Instead, he felt large hands settle on his hips and whined when their kiss was broken, confused. Estinien reached both hands beneath Alphinaud’s waistband and pulled off his pants with little wasted motion, intent still hard to read. Alphinaud wasn’t wearing any underwear, and the lamplight glinted off the gathered beads of precum still forming atop and sliding down his shaft. He spread his legs wider, lifting off the bed to give the taller man access no that he could clearly see the mark of his impatience, but Estinien pushed him down again, getting on both knees to take his length in his mouth.

There was a wordless cry of surprise and Alphinaud grabbed onto Estinien’s shoulders for purchase.

“Es…Estinien I'm...you don’t…need to do that-!”

The other man only hummed in reply, trying to not laugh at the disgruntled but pleased sounds coming from Alphinaud. He felt himself stir when the boy slid his hands up from his shoulders to his neck, fingers cool against heated skin, and then to his hair. Estinien could tell that he was trying to not grab too hard with his fingers firm against the dragoon’s scalp, scraping lightly but not tearing. His legs were shaking though. Estinien squeezed Alphinaud's thighs with his palms earning himself a firm press in return from the calf that had moved to rest on his back following a particularly long swipe of his tongue around the tip of Alphinaud’s dick. That was enough to inspire him to move his tongue in earnest, ready to claim his place within the boy.

He moved a hand to his lover’s hole, pleased to find Alphinaud had spent some time readying himself but a bit bothered to have missed seeing it. One, then two fingers went in easily, down to his knuckles. The flutter around them as he slid and stretched the rosy entrance with a third was the only warning he got before he tasted the slightly salty release from the trembling form before him.

Estinien swallowed, having largely satisfied his oral fixation for the moment, and removed his hands. Alphinaud was still lying backward, panting, weakly lifting an arm so Estinien could help him sit up. He felt himself be lifted by the other man and into his lap as Estinien sat down on the bed himself, nosing Alphinaud’s cheek. Alphinaud leaned his head into the touch and let out a content sigh, whispering a question to the man.

“We can sleep in tomorrow, right?”

Estinien chuckled, the low sound bringing further heat to Alphinaud’s belly, making anticipation swirl along with affection. It promised an evening with nothing but each other, and any amount of teasing was worth that. The older man kissed him on the lips again.

“We will.”


	2. 4  AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a very short unplanned thing that didn't really warrant its own separate fic.   
> i wrote this early morning a week or two ago bc my friend needed to nap !! you get to have it too :3

Alphinaud couldn't see what interested Estinien so when it came to his late-night ritual of staring down the fireplace place in their latest headquarters. Rarely blinking, the other man would gaze deeply into the flickering flames watching them jump and scatter, and maybe occasionally tossing in a log to feed them. But all the same, once the habit was known it became one he shared with the younger Elezen first taking to reading silently on the couch, and then to reading silently on the floor beside him.

Today, he finally found the courage to break their comfortable silence and ask the question that burned on his tongue.

"What is it you see?"

The Estinien of two years ago might not have spared a glance, and most likely would have ignored the question, but his companion of now grazed him with the sting of his steely-blue eyes, clearly intent on reply.

"What I've left behind."

Alphinaud turned a bit somber. He halfway expected such an answer, but though they'd grown closer and more intimate, he hadn't yet chanced upon the words that might help define the wounds their shared journey had left on the dragoon. Without knowing that, he could not offer new ones to comfort or salve. His thoughts had turned so inward he was completely caught off guard when Estinien lifted him whole and sat him right in his lap.

The older man's arms held Alphinaud loose enough to let him move but snug enough to feel the definition of Estinien's chest as he breathed in and out.

"Your thoughts are too loud, boy. Even silent your face still demands attention."

Estinien's wry smirk at annoyed Alphinaud just enough to break his melancholy, but his indignant reply lost its way out when Estinien kissed him. Gentler than normal, he barely gave back before than man drew back and looked away.

"Cease your worrying. I haven't forgotten what remains beside me."

Alphinaud looked at Estinien in surprise, but surprise turned to affection, and there was no resistance when he shifted up just enough to return the kiss on the other man's chin.

There would be other battles to fight, and plenty of remorse to follow. Being able to reflect on it all together was a privilege he hoped to always keep.


End file.
